May We?
by blossomjaj988
Summary: A random act of love is sometimes all one needs. (Day 11 of 12 Days of Kristanna)


Anna watched the snowfall outside the kitchen window, mindlessly washing the dishes in the sink as the Christmas music played on in the background. For once, she was glad the sun was starting to set. It had been a long day, and it wasn't even Christmas yet. If this was any preview to how Christmas Day was going to be, Anna wasn't sure if she was ready.

She didn't notice the change in the music at first, thinking only about the presents she still had to buy and the medicine she would have to get for little Beata once Kristoff got home from work.

Nor did she even hear the heavy footsteps, mind lost at the mess still sitting in the living room and the fact that she had been so occupied at getting Beata into bed that she still needed to clean up the bubbly mess in the bathroom (though it had been totally worth it to see that little girl beam at her mother's beautifully crafted bubble beard).

It wasn't till large hands found one of her small ones that she blinked back into right now. The plate fell into the sink with a soft plop as Anna turned to a grinning Kristoff.

"Kris?" She questioned, watching him as he pulled her away from the sink and into the middle of the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

He stopped then, eyeing the living room and it was then that the music filled her ears.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70._

"Our wedding song?" Anna eyed him then, "What are you up to?"

Kristoff smiled, squeezed her hand and then took a large, gracious bow. "May I have this dance me lady?"

Anna couldn't help but giggle at his goofiness, and his wiggling eyebrows, and simply nodded.

He stood and pulled her close, his large hand engulfing her waist. She beamed up at him, hand resting on top his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise as she felt him lift her up and set her down upon his feet.

"You sure about that?" Anna said with a smirk, "I'm not as little as I used to be."

"Is that so?" He said furrowing his brow, "Let me see."

He spun then, Anna giggling then as he moved across the floor as she hung on tight.

"Nope, you're still the perfect size."

Anna smiled then, letting him lead as she placed her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms._

"Do you remember that night?"

She smiled, "Like it was yesterday."

"I remember," He murmured into his hair, "How beautiful you looked walking down that aisle."

"You didn't look half bad yourself."

"Well thank you. But no one could compare to you. You shined." He paused, "You always do."

She hummed as she turned her face into his chest, blushing a furious red.

"I remember," His cheek now rested against her head, "how brightly you smiled when they announced us to the church."

"My cheeks were hurting so much and it definitely didn't help that you cried."

"…We keep that to ourselves."

"Pretty sure your Ma knows."

"Well, then never mind, everyone knows."

They laughed.

_Place your head on my beating heart._

"I remember how nervous you had been to dance."

"We are the worst dance partners in the world, I had a right to be."

He chuckled, "I'll give you that. But you had been so nervous, but do you remember what I said?"

Anna looked at him, sensing a moment of déjà vu, "You said, let me lead and to trust you." She snorted, "Then you yelled at Sven for being a smartass."

"Eh, well, he is a smartass."

Anna snorted.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

"Beata feeling better?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "No fever thank goodness, just a little cold; nothing bad."

"Good. I could tell you were worried when you called." Kristoff held her tighter, "Figured today had been a bit rough on you."

"You knew that from one phone call?"

"I am your husband give me some credit."

Anna eyed him, "Elsa?"

"Elsa."

"Should have known."

"She said you called her all in a fuss. Something about presents and decorations and getting ready for Christmas."

"There is so much to get ready for! I have to finish getting everyone everything, I got to decorate the house before everyone shows up and I have to clean it and make sure Beata starts feeling better and-"

"Anna," He stilled then, "Christmas is a week away. Ma and the family aren't coming for a few more days."

"I know but I just want it all to be—"

"Perfect?" Kristoff smiled at her, "You always end up making it perfect Anna. Don't stress ok? Beata is going to be fine and you got plenty of time to get the presents. I'll help you clean and decorate anything you need. Plus, I'm going to have to anyways seeing as someone can't reach the top of the tree."

"You are the perfect ladder."

"Yes I know Ms. Koala." Kristoff smiled as she giggled, "It's going to be fine ok? I promise."

Anna sighed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

_That maybe we found love right where we are._

"Is Beata asleep?"

"Yeah, has been for about an hour now."

"How about we snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie? I'll light the fire, you bring the popcorn?" He pulled her towards the living room.

"That sounds great, only I still haven't fixed dinner."

"Well, we haven't had Borelli Boy's pizza in a while and they do have that chocolate dessert that you love."

"…Have I told you that I loved you today?"

"Not since this morning." He said with a smirk.

"Well, let me remind you." She stood up on her toes and kissed him slowly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll get the popcorn and pizza. You get the movie and firewood."

"You got it."

She kissed him once more, then watched him head out into the snow, the song ending as she turned to the kitchen with a smile.

_And we found love right where we are._


End file.
